A beverage carrier that is adapted for carrying two or more beverage bottles, for example two 2 liter bottles, by one hand of a consumer without being in a container, for example a bag.
At the present time it is common for a consumer when handling a few beverage bottles, for example carrying them from a store to a mode of transportation or between the mode of transportation and a place of residence or a place for a picnic to carry them in their arms ar a container such as a bag or a box. Many times it is very inconvenient to carry the bottles in such a fashion. In order to provide a convenient manner of carrying a two beverage bottles or more, this invention has been made.